Finding Home
by Tif S
Summary: AU: Both Henry and Nora Allen were murdered the night the Reverse-Flash tried to kill young Barry. The Flash was able to save young Barry, but the boy ended up in foster care. The cop on scene that night was Detective Joe West. Three months after that night, a social worker appears on his doorstep with Barry in tow. Can the West family help the boy?
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Hey, welcome to my first Flash fanfic. I started watching the Flash about a month or so ago. I'm now just beginning season 2. This AU came out of a desire for more young Barry/West family fluff. It is a bit of a different take on how Barry came to live with Joe and Iris. I'm not entirely sure where it will go, but the focus will be on the West family for the most part in a prequel era. I hope you enjoy this intro. I do not own the Flash, all credit goes to DC and CW. I'm just playing in the sandbox.**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Joe's POV

The boy in front of me is alone. He's lost everything. When I got that call, I thought it was going to be a routine questioning. They're always heartbreaking, these cases, but there's something even more heartbreaking about this little boy. Barry Allen, eleven years old. He goes to school with my daughter Iris. I had seen him around in the way that parents picking up their kids see other kids. I just never thought I'd be questioning him as a witness in his parents' murder.

He looked at me with a small nod of his head. His face was tear stained. Poor kid's been through hell.

"Hey there Barry. I'm Detective West." I give my best version of a smile. It's half-hearted at best. But it causes the boy to smile back, only slightly before it's gone.

"You're gonna find him right?" His voice came out soft, pleading.

"I'll do everything I can." I nodded. "Barry," I leaned across the table. "Do you remember what happened."

Barry bit his lip. "The man in the lightning… I came downstairs, my mom she was trapped. There was lightning all around her, and a man…"

"Your father?" I looked at him as he shook his head.

"No, there was a man in the lightning. He was gonna kill her. He… he looked right at me. Then mom wasn't moving. Dad told me to run, but I wouldn't then the man in the lightning...he… grabbed Dad, then I ran and ended up at the end of the block."

"The man in the lightning?" I raised an eyebrow.

"He was there. I'm not crazy, I swear Detective West!" Barry said.

I sighed. "I didn't say you were." I put aside the file.

"What's gonna happen to me now?".

"You're going to be okay Barry." I turned around looking at the two way glass, to the woman behind it. The door opened as a woman with straight blonde hair, the social worker, Hilary Fremont, entered the room.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you Barry. I'm Hilary." She held out her hand.

Barry's eyes met mine, unsure, before he pulled his mouth into a line and reached out to shake her hand.

I saw the pain in the boy's eyes. I knew then, I would never forget Barry Allen even as he walked out of CCPD holding onto Hilary Fremont's hand, nothing more than another witness statement in the folder under my arm, and yet, so much more.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, how'd I do? Would you like to see more? Let me know what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Chapter One is ready. I noticed a commonality in the reviews and I just wanted to address it real quick. With regards to chapter length, most of my chapters end up being pretty long. They will get longer as the story progresses, sometimes there will be a short one thrown in. The reason that the prologue was so short, the main reason, was because it was basically a retelling of what we know. The main purpose of the prologue was to get Joe's view, but I promise chapters will become longer as the story goes. This one for example haha, kind of got away from me a bit. Just a bit of a warning, there are mentions of abuse, nothing too graphic, but it is there. Just a heads up. At any rate, hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Backpack Fire**

Barry's POV

"Barry… are you sure this is a good idea?" I heard Justin's voice behind me. "You… you really don't gotta worry."

That was ridiculous. I scoffed as I continued fiddling with the backpack. "He won't bug you again after this." The backpack had three candles duct taped to it and two papers expertly stuck out just enough to be firestarters. I held the lighter in my hand and carefully set about lighting the wicks and placing it just right, in front of my foster brother's door. Then I knocked and ran, crouching behind the open door to Justin's bedroom.

"You finally finish in the bathroom you Worms?" Ethan stepped out wincing as his foot hit the backpack. "What the…?" I heard a curse, and couldn't help the smirk that twitched across my face. The papers had lit.

"Mom!" Ethan's shouting was made more desperate by his attempt at kicking the backpack away. It wasn't going to go anywhere. I had purposely weighed it down with a few of his heavier books .

"What the hell is going on up here?" Mrs. Rivera pounded up the stairs. She was wobbly on her feet. I wondered which of her boy toys was downstairs today. Her eyes landed on the backpack. "Allen!"

Again? I ducked my head. How does she always know it's me? I winced as she pinched my ear.

"Owowowow!" Tears pricked at the corner of my eyes as she pushed my face closer to the flaming schoolbag.

"You want to explain this?"

"He was picking on Justin!" I said. "He asked me to do his homework, and this counts as a chemistry experiment." I shrugged.

"In what universe does setting your brother's backpack on fire count as a science project?"

I squirmed. "For one thing, he isn't actually my brother…. And maybe he should…" I mumbled the rest under my breath. I didn't think Julia would appreciate me implying he didn't treat us like brothers.

"What was that?" Julia shook me back and forth. I took advantage of the momentum and broke away running for the stairs. The social worker was going to be visiting today. If I could just get downstairs…

"Go Barry!" Justin shouted. I could hear Ethan pounding after him, but I couldn't turn around. The stairs were too close.

"Little freak!" Ethan's shouting continued. I could hear the slam as Justin was pushed against the wall. I slowed. Julia grabbed me by the hair dragging me into the bedroom, only pulling my hair harder when I fought. I knew what was coming. She grabbed the flip flop off of her foot. I closed my eyes, and grabbed a pillow to muffle the sobs.

* * *

"Barry…" I felt someone kneeling next to me on the bed. "Barry? I'm sorry Barry!" It was Justin. I turned as much as the bruises would let me.

"Hey, Jus'," I tried to smile, but it turned into more of a grimace. Better put it away.

He pressed something into my hand. It was cold. "I took as much as I could hold under my shirt before the boyfriend asked for more rocks."

I laughed, ignoring the burning in my side. "Who's it this time? Couch Quarterback or the pizza guy?"

"I don't think the pizza guy would call ice rocks." Justin seemed to really be considering it. "Then again, I did smell something funny downstairs."

"Don't worry bout it." I winced as I placed the ice under my shirt, turning away from Justin as I did it. "Thanks."

Justin looked at me. His tongue stuck out. He seemed to be thinking hard. "Are you gonna call Miss Hilary?"

"Dunno."

"Are you gonna get out of here?"

"Not sure." I noticed Justin was frowning. "What's wrong?"

"You got that card of hers right Bar?" His eyes were serious.

I reached under my pillow almost unconsciously. My fingers grazed two pieces of paper. One, a photo of me and my parents, the other Hilary Fremont's business card.

"If you do call," Justin licked his lips. "You'll come back for me right?"

I nodded. "You bet."

"Shake on it?" He held out his hand.

I grabbed his hand. "Brothers till the end right?"

* * *

Joe's POV

"Hey Joe," I looked up from my desk to see Fred holding two cups of coffee placing one next to me. "Everything okay?"

The file was spread out on my desk. It was strange. No matter how many other cases were tossed our way, that little boy with the man in the lightning just wouldn't leave my mind.

"Joe," Fred sighed.

"There has to be an explanation." I said.

"Captain told us to let it go cold a month ago Joe." Fred took the chair next to me. "There wasn't a lead then. I don't think there will be a lead now." He folded his hands. "This is about the kid isn't it?"

"Iris asked me about it." I said. "Told me she saw a group of kids at school pushing Allen around."

"Your girl's too smart for her own good." Fred chuckled clapping me on the shoulder. "Just… don't stress yourself about it West."

"Got it Chyre." I smirked shaking my head.

I listened as his footsteps faded turning back to the file, when suddenly the phone rang. I picked up on the second ring.

"Central City Police Department, Detective West speaking"

" _Detective West, this is Hilary Fremont from Social Services. Do you have a minute to talk? It's about Barry Allen."_

"Barry Allen?" I leaned forward in my chair, my eyes falling to a photo on the desk of the boy. "What about Barry Miss Fremont?"

" _His foster home ended up a bad match. I was wondering if I could ask a favor."_

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope I wrote Barry okay. Disclaimer about a plot point: As far as the contraption goes, the backpack with the papers, I'm not sure if that would actually work as described, I'm sure if I did test it as a kid I wouldn't be alive to tell the tale, but I figured Barry would try something kind of extreme as payback, and burning homework seemed a good idea as any. Disclaimer for the fic: I DON'T OWN THE FLASH.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So, chapter two is ready. The middle of this chapter was a little tough, but it was also fun to write. We get to see Iris' view. :) I am so floored by the response so far, especially since this is my first time writing for the fandom. I've read so many great fics for this show, and I wasn't even expecting that mine would even cross the radar, so thank you for your comments! Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Arriving**

Joe's POV

"Dad!" I looked up to see Iris standing in the doorway. She took off her jacket as she entered. "Before you ask, I had Miss Hughes drop me off." She walked over to the chair that had been occupied by Fred just a moment before.

"Okay." I smiled. "Anything to report?"

"Well…" Her eyes narrowed. "Barry wasn't in school today. But Matthew said that he ditched because Tony Woodward was gonna take him down at recess… so…" She bit her lip. "I punched Tony in the face, because he's a jerk. To everyone not just Barry, but then Miss Delano said that he was only sick, like really sick."

"Uh-huh." I nodded.

"Ali thinks that he took the bus and left the city that he's in trouble or something." Iris stopped and looked at me. "Is he in trouble?"

The question stopped me in my tracks. "No. No Baby. Actually…" I took a deep breath. "Barry's going to be staying with us."

The news was out in the open. I was sure that Iris would take it all in her stride, but I couldn't be sure.

"So, he _is_ in trouble?" Iris raised her eyebrows.

I shook my head. I didn't want to tell Iris what Hilary had told me about Barry Allen's previous foster home. She didn't need to know all that. "The family he was staying with. They couldn't take care of him, so the woman who takes care of Barry, Miss Fremont, asked if we could."

Iris frowned. I could see she was processing all of it. "So he's going to be living with us? Like my brother?"

"Only if you're okay with it." I grabbed her hand.

"Where will he go if we don't?"

I didn't know how to answer. But Iris must have seen something in my face because her jaw set as she nodded.

"I don't mind. It'll be fun!"

* * *

Iris' POV

Dad and I were at the store, trying to get a welcome present. Barry was supposed to be coming sometime in the afternoon.

"So," Dad was looking at the comics. "What exactly does Barry read?"

I frowned trying to remember. I had seen something sticking out of his backpack a few weeks ago.

 _I was walking out of the cafeteria with Ali._

" _...and then they kissed! Can you believe it?" I was trying, really trying to pay attention to Ali's recap of the TV show, but I lost interest after the third guy the main character made out with in the hour. Plus, there was something going on. I could see as soon as I passed the fifth grade lockers (none had locks, they were basically fancy cubbies) judging by the smirk that Tony wore as he leaned against one of them, an obvious and odd clanging sound coming from it._

" _Iris! Are you listening to me?" Ali tapped me on the shoulder._

" _Do you see that?" I slowed down nodding my head toward Tony._

" _Woodward? Yeah." Ali wrinkled her nose. "Let's get out of here."_

" _Wait." I stopped. The clanging noise was getting louder._

" _Does he have someone in there?" Ali's fists clenched. "The jerk! We have to tell Miss D."_

" _We gotta do something!" I was already running toward Tony._

" _Iris!"_

" _Iris?" At the same time Ali was calling my name, someone else has run up beside me. Someone with the same idea. I recognized him. It was Barry._

 _Before I could reply, Tony had noticed us._

" _What are you geeks doing?" Tony's look was one of a cat cornering mice. Ohnonono, this wouldn't be good._

" _Get him out Tony!" Barry growled. One strap of his backpack hung loose off his shoulder as he raised his fists. As I backed away, the teacher's name ready to fall in a panicked shout, Tony had already pushed Barry up against a neighboring locker...hard and repeatedly. The momentum caused his backpack to fall, an issue of the X-Men peeking out of the open zipper._

" _Miss D! Miss D!" Ali was already running toward the classroom._

 _I took advantage of the distraction and opened the locker._

" _T...Thanks." Matthew Logan hopped down at the same time that Miss Delano ran out of the classroom, pulling Tony up by his hoodie._

"X-Men, he's reading…I think." I bit my tongue. "I can't remember the number though." I shuffled my foot.

Dad smiled. "It's fine, we'll just grab the newest one." He scanned the shelves, grabbing one that was closer to the front. "This should do it. Ready to go?"

I nodded leaning into his side as we walked out of the shop. I could feel the butterflies, but I didn't know if they were Dad's or mine.

* * *

Barry's POV

"Are you ready Barry?" Hilary put the car in park as she turned to me.

I didn't know how to answer her. The words were stuck in my throat. A lot of words were stuck in my throat actually. No matter what I did, I just couldn't tell her anything. My mind was still at the Riveras'. I was glad to be out. I still couldn't believe that I had gotten taken out, but no matter what I did, I couldn't get Justin's screams out of my mind. My brain kept replaying so many incidents, most that hadn't even happened. But now that I wasn't there for Ethan to use as a punching bag, what was to say that Justin would be safe? He was just a kid and Ethan was a bully.

I looked out the window at the house. It was nice, but the Riveras' house had been nice too. Appearance was nothing. I tried to guess who lived here. I saw a squad car parked in the driveway, Central City Police Department. The police department, so one of my foster parents was a cop?

I still remembered what it had been like sitting in the police station, feeling crazy as I tried to explain what I saw. But most of all I remembered the way the man in the lightning had looked at me like there was a secret that I didn't know, some secret that would explain why he had taken my parents from me. As I looked at the car sitting in the driveway, it all came up. I could feel myself trembling, but I bit down on my lip trying to draw blood.

"Barry, are you ready?" Hilary was standing outside the car door. She crouched looked me over, then followed my gaze to where the car was parked. Her voice dropped. "If you're not, it's okay. We'll wait as long as you want."

I shook my head. Something about her understanding broke the spell. I wiped my face with the sleeve of my hoodie. "I think I'm okay now." I whispered.

"Alright then." Hilary smiled holding out a hand as I grabbed my backpack and hopped down beside her. "Let's hit it."

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, I hope you liked it. I've gotten a few questions about Barry and Iris' relationship in this fic so I thought I would try my best to answer here without giving away too many specifics ;). As of now, Barry and Iris know each other from school but they are not**_ **best** _ **friends yet. Their relationship will evolve as this story progresses. Also if you have any suggestions for situations that Joe, Barry and Iris could come across and , drop em in a review and they may find their way in. Next time, Barry officially finds out that his foster father is Detective Joe West.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Here with chapter three. I'm not entirely sure if this one is as good as the previous, but what happens here sets up a lot of where this will be going in future chapters. I hope you like it anyway. Haha. Once again, I do not own the Flash. If anyone says otherwise they are lying.**_

* * *

 **Chapter** **Three: Cornered**

Joe's POV

"Dad, they're here!" Iris shouted. She was standing on the couch trying to see through the window.

"Do me a favor," I crossed my arms. "Get down from there."

"I'm not gonna fall."

I cleared my throat. Iris' gaze dropped as she slid down to a sitting position. "Much better."

"Do you think he'll like it here?" Iris looked at me, excitement vanishing from her eyes replaced by a sudden nervousness. Out of character, but unsurprising.

I sighed walking over to the couch and sitting beside her. My own concerns were rushing forward. Now that it was time. But I gave the only answer I knew how to give. "All we can do is make him feel welcome." I put an arm around her and squeezed. "Something I know for a fact, you'll do well."

"Yeah." I felt her relax. "Yeah."

The knock frightened both of us, but I took a deep breath and stood walking to the door.

"Detective West," Hilary stood at the door, a hand on the boy's shoulder. I kept my eyes trained on her, but in the periphery I saw Barry Allen's mouth drop open.

"Miss Fremont," I stood aside, a comfortable smile on my face. "Come in."

When we entered the living room, Iris stood up walking to where we were.

"Hi Barry," Iris said. Two words, a simple greeting for a classmate, but she glanced down then back up so fast that it could be missed if you weren't watching for it.

"Hi Iris..." Barry replied. I was surprised by what I saw. He looked directly at her, the same way he had me in the interrogation room three months ago, but in his gaze now there was something more than strength. He was sizing her up. He didn't move to greet her in any familiar way, but instead stepped back. It was a small movement, but one that I in my career, had seen too much. The fear of the cornered.

"Barry, you remember Detective West right?" Hilary spoke. I had almost forgotten she was still here.

Now he turned to me. I noticed something I hadn't before. His bottom lip was bright red, the reason clear soon enough. Just like that night, his teeth dug in before he seemed to steel himself. "Detective," Now he did hold out a hand. It shocked me, the formality coupled with the nervousness of a child in a new place. It didn't seem to fit.

I wasn't sure if it was my inherent sense of strangeness regarding the boy's demeanor or the idea that a boy that I was going to be taking care of insisted on calling me by my job title, but all I could do in that moment was laugh. "Barry, you can call me Joe."

He didn't reply only nodding.

"Barry, do you wanna see your room?" Iris asked.

He looked over to Hilary. "Sure… uh is that…?"

"Go ahead Barry. Joe and I are going to talk for a few minutes." Hilary smiled.

I watched as Iris led Barry upstairs wondering how exactly this was going to turn out.

"Joe," Hilary was now seated on the couch. I sat as well, tuned carefully to what she was saying. "Barry, he's been through a lot. But you know that. His last foster home was rough, more than rough."

I nodded, remembering what Hilary had told me on the phone about Barry being bullied by his foster mother's bio son, and the suspected abuse by Julia Rivera.

"Just," Hilary started. "Just, make sure Iris is prepared. I know she can be eager."

"I'll talk to her Hilary." I said. "Is there anything else I should know about Barry?"

"I brought his medical records from during his time with the Riveras." At this she ducked her head, a curtain of blonde hair falling in her face as I took the file and paged through.

The file was horrible. The reports of ER visits, and missed appointments far outnumbered any regular checkups. Broken arms, bruising in strange places. Barry had been seen for more medical emergencies than any child should rightfully have to experience.

"Promise me you'll help him Joe." Hilary's eyes were somber.

"You have my word."

* * *

Barry's POV

The room was… different. I could feel Iris' eyes on me as I looked around.

The walls were painted blue. There was a desk in one corner next to the window, and in the opposite corner was a bed covered in a dark blue comforter and about three pillows. On top of one of the pillows sat a comic book. I walked over carefully looking down in astonishment. It was the new X-men.

"If you don't like it, we can always get new sheets and stuff." Iris spoke from the doorway. "Dad wasn't sure… I mean we didn't know what you'd like."

I could hardly believe it. I was being fostered by Detective West. This was crazy. This was beyond crazy, and I knew too many things could go wrong especially since Iris was going to be my foster sister. Sure, he was a cop, but that didn't mean he was nice. The only reason he'd probably been nice to me at all was because I was the kid without parents. I didn't know him now, even though I'd met him then. Dad would know him, he'd be able to tell if he was nice. He always could. And then I saw the lightning in my memory, and I started shaking.

"Barry… you okay?" I blinked looking up as I realized Iris had stepped into the room and was staring at me.

"I'm fine." My voice was loud even to my own ears, too loud. Everything was too loud. My breath was shorting out and the hiccups were starting. I closed my eyes.

"I can get my dad."

"You don't need to." My voice was a whisper, my eyes still shut tight.

"I'll get him." I could hear her footsteps move away, but then I heard her stop. "Do you need wa-?"

" _Please_ just leave me alone." I spoke over her, my words coming out sharper than I had intended.

"Okay…" The bewilderment in Iris' reply caused me to open my eyes. I saw her outside the door watching me, she turned and began walking down the hall toward the stairs.

I let myself collapse, kneeling in front of the new bed. I lay my head onto the comforter as the hiccups took my breath. The kneeling hurt. I could still feel what Mrs. Rivera's shoe had done, but I didn't care. I needed to remember. So I'd be careful while I was here, and I could get Justin out like I said I would.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, any thoughts? Suggestions and/or requests for what could happen between the Wests and Barry now that Barry is officially there? How do you think Barry will manage to get to Justin? A little bit of a hint for the next chapter: Iris and Joe talk, and Barry gets Joe's attention as he tries to stay under the radar.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I am so terribly sorry for the delay. College was wrapping up for the Summer, then writer's block, then real life, then finishing my Flash binge. Good news being, I finished season two, and oh my goodness! It was completely crazy. So I should have more Flash related stories coming down the pipeline soon considering the long wait for season 3. Suggestions and requests are more than welcome! Anyway, the next chapter of Finding Home is finally here. It took a different direction than I had anticipated, but that isn't necessarily a bad thing... hope you guys like it. I do not own the Flash. That hasn't changed. I only own my idea and my OCs**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Determination and Decisions**

Joe's POV

I saw Iris come down the stairs. The excitement that had colored her race up the stairs with Barry earlier was gone. Instead her expression was one I knew almost as well as my own reflection. Deep and troubled thought.

"I should go check on Barry." Hilary looked at me, then to Iris as she stood from the couch and moved toward the stairs.

"The bedroom is the second door on the left." My eyes never left Iris.

I heard Hilary's footsteps fade, could see Iris' gaze tracing her path. It wasn't until Hilary was well upstairs that she came to sit beside me.

"Barry doesn't like it here."

"What gives you that idea?" I asked.

She shrugged as a strand of hair fell into her face. "He didn't say anything about his room. He got upset. I was just trying to help." Iris wouldn't look at me. "I think I screwed up."

I shook my head. "No,"

"I went too fast Dad. I went too fast and now he's gonna hate us."

"Iris," I placed a hand on her arm. "Look at me Baby."

She glanced up. I cupped her face in my hands before she could look away. How to explain this. "Barry not saying anything has nothing to do with you. It's _not_ your fault. He's gone through a lot." I sighed. "It's going to take time for him to get used to living with us."

"I know." She frowned. "He's having a hard time Dad."

I pulled her to me. "It'll be okay."

"Yeah, I just hope he'll know that soon."

Barry's POV

I dug through my backpack until I found what I was looking for. I pulled out a spiral notebook. Taped to the inside cover was a picture of us: my parents and me. I taped it to the inside of the notebook yesterday, before I left Hilary's apartment. The notebook wasn't technically mine. It was one of Ethan's that I had stolen before I blew up his backpack. He never used it. The only thing he used was his PlayStation and his laptop. He only had notebooks to make himself seem smart so he could impress girls. I knew he wouldn't miss one.

I grabbed a pen out of my backpack's front pocket, and began writing. I divided the page in half. On the top I wrote the date.

 _Hey Mom and Dad, it's Barry. Bet you're wondering where I got the notebook. And I think I know what you'd say, but I did the right thing. Ethan wasn't using it, and he was a jerk. I hope you don't mind that I'm writing. I know there's another way to talk to you, but writing just seems easier right now. I haven't figured anything out yet, but I'm really trying I swear_. _I'm living with Detective West now. Hilary got me out of the Riveras' Mom, so you don't have to worry… I don't think. Dad knows Detective West right? He's nice? I know Iris is, so that means her dad is. It has to. And he's a cop so that's gotta count for something if he's a good one. But I yelled at Iris so I don't know if she'll forgive me for that, or Detective West either. I didn't mean it, but I don't think that matters. Will they? I wish you were here, then I'd know. I miss you._

"Barry," I snapped the notebook closed and shoved it into my backpack as I looked over to the door. Hilary had it open a crack and was looking in. "Everything alright?"

I shrugged. "S'okay."

"Still worried about Justin?" Hilary walked in sitting next to me on the bed.

I nodded.

"Well, it's going to take time, but I'll get him out. I promise." Hilary pat me on the shoulder. I flinched slightly.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I forgot." Hilary smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. I think the Riveras had annoyed her more than she was letting on. We were in the same club. "Joe and Iris are waiting for you downstairs."

"Okay." I stood walking to the door. "Thanks Hilary."

"Anytime Kiddo."

As I walked down the stairs, I felt myself shaking. I knew Hilary meant well, but I don't think Justin had time to wait for paperwork and legal stuff. She wasn't even his social worker so it would take even longer. There had to be a way to speed it up.

"Hey, there Barry, you settling in okay?" Joe was waiting at the bottom of the steps.

"Yeah, thanks." I could feel Hilary looking at me, even as she was making a huge deal out of grabbing her coat and bag.

"Well, I should probably get going." Hilary said, looking at Joe. "I'll be coming to check in next week. If anything comes up before then, you know how to reach me." She turned to me. "Have a good night Barry."

"Goodnight."

As I watched Hilary leave, I made a decision. I would go to get Justin out on Saturday. Ethan was out all weekend, and Julia worked doubles. All I had to do was manage my first night and day with the Wests. That'd give me enough time to get what I needed. Shouldn't be too hard.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So... Joe talked to Iris and Barry's forming a plan to spring Justin. What sort of trouble do you anticipate? I'd love to know your thoughts.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I got my inspiration back for this story. This chapter isn't as long as it probably could be, but I needed to write some West/Allen family goodness after the latest Flash episode and this seemed like the perfect story to return to for that. As usual I own nothing except OCs. And I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Five:Up at a Rainbow**

Joe's POV

When Hilary left, it was just the three of us in the living room. Barry hadn't moved from his place at the bottom of the steps.

"Come sit with us." Iris said. "Dad was gonna find a movie for us to watch right?" Iris looked at me then to Barry.

"Sounds cool." Barry replied, but I noticed short of stepping forward, he made no move. His eyes were trained on me like he was waiting for something.

I cleared my throat. "Barry…"

"Oh," The boy shook his head. "Sorry Det...Joe. Guess I'm just tired."

"All the more reason to come join us on the couch." I smiled patting the empty space I had just made between myself and Iris.

Barry took several careful steps forward until he was standing a few feet away, but he still didn't make a move to sit.

"Come on Bar…" Iris looked up at him smiling.

"I'll go get a few choices for us, and start the popcorn." I said. I stood from my spot and left moving to the movie shelf nearby, watching out of the corner of my eye.

After a few minutes, Barry took a careful seat next to Iris.

The movie decision ended up being _the Wizard of Oz_ , not a bad choice. Barry didn't seem to mind it, but it was hard to tell what he was feeling at all really. He didn't even smile at the lollipop guild, despite Iris' shaking laughter.

"Detective West…" I was caught off guard by the quiet voice. Barry looked at me then to the bowl of popcorn. "Can I…?"

Iris caught my eye. I could tell she was alarmed, but I shook my head in her direction.

"Sure you can Barry. You don't have to ask. Take as much as you want." I said

He reached his hand out, then pulled back slightly before he finally grabbed a piece.

"Barry! Barry! They made it to Emerald City." Iris reached for Barry's arm in excitement. She may have been overplaying it considering we saw it multiple times, but then I saw the smallest smile on Barry's face and I realized why.

* * *

Barry's POV

The _Wizard of Oz_ was a movie my mom and I used to watch. I didn't really want to watch it when Joe brought it in, but Iris loved it so I didn't wanna ruin things for her. I know for a fact she saw it at least seven times, so I wasn't sure why she almost took my arm off when they got to Emerald City, but it made me smile as I remembered before when mom would walk in on us as Iris covered her eyes when the Wicked Witch came on the TV. That was the part that was on TV now, when the Wicked Witch is fighting Scarecrow Tin Man and Lion, and I turn away as I feel the pricking at the corner of my eyes. I curl up and try not to cry. I can't just leave. I know I can't just leave. Not in the middle, but I don't think I can stop it either.

" _Oh Bear…" Mom had put on a new movie, and the crazy neighbor lady had just stolen Dorothy's dog. "It's going to be okay."_

" _But what if it's not?"_

" _Oh my sweet boy," Mom laughs and hugs me. "This one has a happy ending."_

 _I was skeptical, but Mom had been right for the most part._

" _Why couldn't her friends go with her?"_

" _They're still with her Barry. Every time she looks up at a rainbow."_

As the movie ended, I wondered if mom and dad were with me like Dorothy's friends were with her.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay so the next chapter will have Joe and Iris noticing more signs of the hard time Barry's went through as they attempt to make him feel welcome as Barry starts making preparations to retrieve Justin that leads to trouble at school.**_


End file.
